Dragon Ball Z : The Movie  My movie Script
by LordKazama86
Summary: This is the first 15 pages of the Dragon Ball Z LIVE ACTION movie script that I've written.  It is not an official script and is not likely going to be used in a real film.


Dragon Ball Z

By Michael Julius

[ Fade in from black: Camera pans through very dark and grey clouds with the occasional flash of lightning and thunder.

[Voices and other sounds can be heard in a muffled echo. Some overlay another sound or voice.

**Voice 1: Freeza!**

[Said in a rumbling yell

-[This is the voice of Bardock. The Father of Goku:

[Voice 2 sadistically laughs in a medium to low tone. Sounds of massive explosions and cries of pain and death can be heard echoing.

-[Voice 2 is that of Freeza, a major villain in our story.

[ Credits overlay as the camera continues to slowly fly through the darkened clouds. No ground or space can be seen through the thick clouds.

[ The main title of the movie slowly fades into the shot. It is in a dingy white font, written in smoke-like effect. The sound of wind accompanies the titles entrance and exit. It fades out into the same dingy white, evaporating into nothingness.

**Title: Dragon Ball Z**

[The Camera makes it way out of the clouds high in the sky. A massive facility can be seen below.

[The Camera speeds up and downward towards the massive facility. It sports many landing pads and car-sized spheres (These are soon to be shown as space ships that house 1 being at a time). Large spires and walkways riddle the lightly colored stone and metal facility.

[One of these ships zooms into the shot from behind the camera. It makes its way towards a landing pad. It slams into the landing pad at high speed, cushioned by the absorbing material that makes up the landing pads itself.

**Title: Planet Vegeta: 4.5 billion light years from Earth**

[Camera shows the ship's door slowly open downward. The ship is slightly smoking. A shadow of a figure can be seen in the midst of the bright white interior of the space ship.

[The figure exits the spherical pod as its door retracts, the figure becomes visible. The landing pad is one of many around him. The sky is dark and grey, and mountains can be seen on the horizon. Figures in white lab-like coats, as well as the same type of armor Bardock is wearing, can be seen carrying out their duties.

[Bardock. The father of Goku. He is from a race of aliens known as the Saiyans. He looks identical to that of the human race. He is extremely fit, well cut and ripped. He sports a bloodied bandanna and large, pointed black hair. (in the style of Japanese Anime characters). He also has a long tail much like a monkey.

[His clothing is sliced and bloody. He is wearing a blackened armor like vest that clearly had been ripped in half (diagonally sliced from the top-right to bottom left). The vest itself is strapped over his shoulders. He is not wearing clothing underneath.

[He is sporting what is called a Power Level meter around his left eye. It is a small device that wraps around ones head, allowing the user to see digital information on a visor. The visor is orange in color and is no bigger than a credit card. It is cracked and chipped, glitching numbers and alien character font. This meter measures the fighting strength of any being.

[Bardock stumbles severely as he walks. He is bruised and bloody. Large cuts and slashes riddle his arms and the potion of his chest that is visible.

[Camera cuts to an alien scientist in a white lab-coat like jacket. He is bright green, and is apparently a bi-pedal creature. He is sporting large black eyes and a rounded, multiple horned head. He is holding a data pad in his large, 3 pronged hands. He is not wearing boots or pants of any kind. His feet have large claws and are also 3 pronged.

**Alien Science Officer-Green**

[He speaks in a low, grungy voice

Bardock, you're back early. My energy blast, you look awful. You need to get cleaned up before those cuts get infected.

**Bardock**

Do me a favor and worry about yourself. Freeza is on his way here. He's going to kill us all.

[He speaks in a harsh manner

[Bardock walks right past the dumbfounded alien and makes his way toward a metallic door with a port hole bubble on top.

[The alien is completely dumbfounded but cracks a large smile, showing his large pointed teeth.

**Alien Science Officer**

Lord Freeza is coming here? To kill us?

[He laughs

Bardock, you've finally lost it. Next your going to tell me Lord Cooler and King Cold are also on their way…and they are going to bake us come cookies!

[He continues to laugh as the camera shows Bardock enter the door that retracts upward.

[The camera shows the door opening from the inside. Bardock stumbles in, as the alien is shown laughing uncontrollably with large bubbles over his head in the background. He falls to the ground and kicks his feet at unnatural speeds. (in a fast blur)

_- In Japanese Anime, characters stuck in laughter often have a pack of bubbles floating over head. They also flail their limbs at blinding and unnatural speeds. _

**Bardock**

…by the gods…I should have killed you years ago…

[Bardock mumbles to himself as the door retracts

[He continues to stumble through the metallic hallways that are dimly light. He trips and falls down a small set of stairs. Arms spread out, he lays on the cold floor, panting and breathing heavily. The sounds of a baby crying can be heard.

[Bardock struggles to stand up, clenching his side with his hand. He proceeds onward, passing through a narrow hallway lined with large windows.

[We can see a large laboratory with advanced technology being used inside. More aliens, diverse in vibrant colors can be seen. A line of baby cribs, made of a clear material lines the edge of the laboratory nearest the windows Bardock passes. Many babies can be seen inside. Some are alien in appearance, sporting many vibrant colors and shapes, some are human looking much like Bardock. Those who are "Saiyan" have large pointed black hair.

[Large tubes filled with liquids diverse in color can be seen. Large computers and monitors riddle the area.

[The camera pans the newborn babies with the same type of hair as Bardock. [Large and pointy They each have tails that are curled up next to them.

[The camera comes to stop, remaining stationary and showcasing two Saiyan babies next to each other. One remains asleep and calmed, the other energetic and crying.

[An Alien scientist is shown standing and typing at a computer station with a large screen. Coordinates are input into the computer as it searches space for X location. A blue planet appears on the monitor. Numbers and alien fonts are also projected around the image on what we can assume is "Earth"

**Alien Scientist 1 **(Vibrant blue in color)

He's a feisty little guy, isn't he? The little runt has be at it for hours.

[Clearly speaking to one of the other aliens inside the laboratory. He speaks in a gurgled fashion.

**Alien Scientist 2 **(A vibrant red color)

That's Bardock's kid, isn't it? I'm glad to see him go so soon.

[He is sitting at another computer station that is scanning and showing multiple images of planets and star systems

**Alien Scientist 1**

What planet is he being sent to? Somewhere far, I hope.

**Alien Scientist 2**

Some planet called E-arth. It's somewhere in the Gamma quadrant.

[He clearly mispronounces the word Earth, exaggerating the syllables.

**Alien Scientist 1**

E-arth? Never heard of it.

[He stands up from his computer station and makes his way towards the line of baby cribs.

[Camera cuts to him scooping the baby up and holding it in his arms.

[The baby continues to cry. It's tail curls around the aliens arm.

Why can't this one be more like Paragus's son? At least he isn't a whiner…

_[Clearly speaking about the Saiyan baby next to the one he'd just lifted up. All DragonBall Z fans will know this baby is a Saiyan named Broly. _

**Alien Scientist 2**

Better get going. He needs to leave sometime in the next few minutes.

**Alien Scientist 1**

So, what's your name little fella'?

**Alien Scientist 2**

Kakkarott , I believe.

[Alien Scientist 2 joins #1 as they both exit the laboratory following the same path Bardock took. Ending up at the retracting door and the bright green alien still in hysterics outside.

[Both aliens stop in their tracks a few feet outside the door.

[The camera shows the previous alien still laughing on the ground. It notices it has company.

[The alien stops kicking its feet and instantly reverts to a standing position. This is done unnaturally fast, and in a blur.

[The alien stands on attention, as the other two scientists are clearly his superiors.

**Alien Science Officer (holding baby Goku)**

[The camera moves to a frontal view of the pair of alien scientists.

[His head instantly inverts to nearly 5x as big as normal, as he raises his voice to reprimand the green scientist.

Stop slacking !

[Very angrily

Lord Freeza is on his way and today's shipment of low levels needs to be sent off before he arrives! Get a Pod ready!

**Alien Science Officer - Green**

Yes, Sir!

[He hastily walks to a nearby computer node and begins typing. The camera cuts to a pod as it's engines engage with a slight whine and a hum. It's metallic door retracts.

[The baby is placed inside as it continues to cry. Digital numbers and characters can be viewed on each side of the interior monitors of the pod. A picture of Earth can also be seen projected on the left monitor.

[The camera shifts to Bardock entering a room from behind a metal retracting door.

[Many more aliens of diverse color and species can be seen in a bar like setting. Many are sipping drinks and conversing with each other. Each have an orange Power Level meter around their heads.

[Bardock stumbles into the room clearly searching for a specific person. He eyes a female Saiyan warrior standing near the bar. She is conversing with a male Saiyan warrior. He is incredibly large and muscular.

-She sports the same gear as Bardock.

[Bardock grabs her by the hand , startling her as she converses with another, larger Saiyan Warrior near the bar. He begins to pull her towards the exit of the room. She protests and struggles to get free of his grip

**Taj'sha [name subject to change**

Bardock! What the hell are you doing!

[Spoken with Protest

**Bardock**

We've got to get off this planet right now.

[Spoken subtly

**Taj'sha**

What? Why? I…I don't understand.

[Spoken with clear confusion

**Bardock**

Freeza is coming. He's going to take us all out. Come on. Lets GO!

[Light, bright yellow in color, begins to form all around the area of Kay'ly's hand (the portion Bardock is gripping tightly) A small explosion and a spark is emitted. Bardock stumbles backward.

**Large Saiyan warrior**

[Setting his tall glass of liquid refreshment down on the bar top

Taj'sha, is there a problem?

**Taj'sha**

No. No there's no problem. Bardock was just leaving.

**Large Saiyan warrior**

You know, I can snap him in two if you'd like? He's nothing more than a low level, it wouldn't be hard at all.

**Bardock**

What! What did you say! Say that to my face you sac of Namekian crap!

[Bardock releases Taj'sha from his grip and proceeds to walk up to the large Saiyan warrior. He flexes his bicep and shoves his fist into the large warriors stomach. A small sonic pop emits and a small shock wave ripples from the impact. The warrior is lifted onto Bardocks fist as he continues to follow through with his devastating punch. The large warriors orange Power Level meter beeps rapidly and explodes on his face. He curls over at the waist, clutching his stomach and coughing.

[The large Saiyan is taken aback, backing away slowly in fear

Wha…I didn't think that kind of power level was possible in a Saiyan…

[He falls down dead to the floor.

[Silence overtakes the room. As quickly as it becomes silent, the creatures return to conversing with each other. Each thinking nothing of this murderous event.

**Bardock**

[He focus's his attention back on Taj'sha.

We need to leave. Please, come with me.

**Taj'sha**

I'm not going anywhere. My squad and I are leaving in a few hours. We've been ordered to destroy some planet in the Alpha quadrant.

**Bardock**

I don't have time to argue with you. Either come with me and live, or stay here and die with the rest of these fools.

**Taj'sha**

Bardock, you've really hit your head hard this time, haven't you?

[She rubs the side of his head

**Bardock**

I'm only going to ask you one more time. Come with me or die. Freeza had everyone in my squad killed and he is coming here to finish us all off. He's afraid of us…

**Random alien warrior**

[Walking up to Barkdock

Freeza… is going to kill everyone? I think you need to leave before we all report to Lord Freeza himself.

**Random Alien warrior 2**

Ya, who would ever believe a low level Saiyan like you anyway?

**Bardock**

Fine. Then stay here and die I'll be seeing you all in Hell very soon.

[Laugher erupts in the room as Bardock proceeds to exit the room. Taj'sha exudes a confused demeanor, clearly contemplating Bardock's claims

[Camera cuts to the pod being calibrated for takeoff. Baby Goku is shows crying inside the pod as it's door retracts closed, muffling the noise.

[The pod slightly shudders and begins to lift off the ground. It slowly rises into the air.

[Bardock exit's the facility doors just as baby Goku's [ Kakkorots pod takes off into the sky at extreme velocity. He stops in his tracks and views the pods departure into the sky.

**Alien Scientist-Red**

Hey! Bardock, you just missed your son. He's on his way to some planet called E-arth.

**Bardock**

[Somewhat calmed. His thoughts can be heard in a slight echo.

_My son. You will grow to be strong. If I fail today, you must avenge your people. Destroy this monster, show him the true power of the Saiyan race! Travel safe, my son…_

[The camera draws backward behind Bardock, showing the pod gaining more speed and climbing higher into the sky in the distance. Bardocks back is towards the camera, his hair is elegantly flowing in the wind as he looks upward into the sky to view his sons departure. This shot is very dramatic. Color hues change become deeper, the grey sky becomes more vibrant. The light emitted from the pod glows brightly.

[The camera shifts into space. The pod leaves the atmosphere of the planet and drastically increases in speed. Planet Vegeta can be seen below. The Pod accelerates into hyper speed, disappearing with a small burst of light.

[A large, saucer-like ship with many large port hole bubbles along its sides exits hyper space. It enters from the opposite direction baby Goku's pod left in.

- The ship is diverse in color. The port hole bubbles are blue in color and extend around the circumference of the ship. It is roughly ¼ a mile wide. This is Lord Freeza's royal vessel.

[The camera shifts to inside the large ship. A small throne room is shown with a double horned creature sitting in on a large captains chair. The creature is Lord Freeza himself. He is elegantly sitting cross-legged sipping what seems to be a wine-like refreshment inside a clear crystal glass.

- He is no more than 5 feet tall. His double horns protrude outward on the sides of his head. He is wearing the same style armor all of the warriors on planet Vegeta are wearing: A white armor vest with tan-green shoulder patches that protrude beyond the shoulder. His head is smooth and hairless. The center of his head is tinted blue. The sides of his head and the rest of his body is a dull grey. He wears long white wrist bands and sports black finger nails. He wears a dark green pair of tight shorts. One cannot tell if this is attire, or his natural skin color for that area of his body. He also sports large 3-pronged feet., he wears no boots. He has a long, serrated tail balled up next to him.

[Advanced computer technology can be seen all around him inside the main bridge/throne room. It is dimly light and aliens of diverse species can be seen performing their duties. There are no Saiyan warriors on this ship.

**Zarbon**

[From off camera

[The camera is still focused on Freeza sitting in large chair

My Lord, there has only been a single Saiyan departure from planet Vegeta within the last few minutes. It is traveling to the Gamma quadrant. Shall we target the pod and obliterate it, sir?

**Freeza**

[Elegantly swishing the liquid in his cup, he eyes the creature speaking to him.

[He speaks in a low tone, taking his time in completing the sentence.

No, I think not. I would assume that my father will be passing that sector in the next few years or so. If this child's power level exceeds a mere 1,000, I am sure he will dispose of the child…as well as the entire star system.

**Zarbon**

Very good, my Lord.

[The creature Zarbon is shown entering the shot and kneeling before his master. He sports a long white cape. He is also wearing the same type of Saiyan armor that most warriors attire in. His skin is pale green, almost a dingy white. He wears light blue gloves that reach to mid forearm. He also sports earrings with small blue orbs on the ends. The same blue orb hangs from a necklace that is strung over his forehead. He is very good looking and exudes a fair and elegant demeanor.

My Lord, Bardock arrived shortly before we did. I wanted to ask for your permission to dispose of him myself.

**Freeza**

[He places his cup on the arm of his chair and stands up. He slowly walks past the still kneeling Zarbon, showing that Zarbon is still taller than his master even while kneeling. He stands up, allowing Freeza to continue passing by.

[Freeza makes his way to the large view port windows that overlook the front of the ship, as well as Planet Vegeta far below. His arms are clasped behind his back.

…send out a squad of men first. I want to see exactly how far a Saiyan warrior will go when he knows he is going to die.

**Zabon**

[The camera shows Zarbon elegantly join his master at his side. His cape bellows and lingers in the air behind him. He tosses his long hair out of his eyes.

Yes, my Lord.

[He motions to another alien officer on the large bridge of the ship.

[A large docking bay door opens on the top of the ship still in space. A dozen alien warriors enter the vacuum of space. Each diverse in color and size, each wearing the Saiyan warrior armor. They begin to fly at blinding speeds towards the planet below.

[The camera cuts to Bardock on the landing pad below. He jerks his head towards another direction in the sky as his power level meter begins to beep. It starts to smoke as he tears it off his head.

[He pauses for a moment, staring at his hands, clenching his fists tightly.

**Alien Scientist-Green**

Hey. You don't look so good, Bardock. Maybe you ate too many of Lord Freeza's cookies.

[He laughs historically, placing his hands on his hips and tossing his head backwards. From his point of view (upside down) we see a dozen dark specs in the distant sky, each exiting the grey clouds high above. He blinks his eyes rapidly, making a confused sound.

…_huh_

**Bardock**

[A soft glow begins to emit from the Saiyan warrior. He sets himself into a ready stance, slightly keeled over at the waist. His hands are tightly balled into fists and his arms are bent at the elbow. Energy and electricity exudes all around him, flashing and snapping relentlessly. An aura of power glows around him. It is bright white and seemingly coursing through his body and all around him. He leaps into the air at an incredible speed, continuing to fly high into the sky towards the moving specs.

[The three alien scientists below are each tossed into the air and slammed into the hard rock walls of the facility. They are tossed with amazing speed and force. They become logged inside the walls as some of the rock wall crumbles around them. Their arms and legs are spread out wide as they are stuck inside the wall.

[The camera cuts to far above the ground, in a stationary position above the facility. Bardock, still emitting a powerful aura, fly's into view and beyond the camera at blinding speed . The camera turns and follows him higher into the sky. He eventually comes across the first warrior sent to destroy him. He slams into that warrior at incredible speeds with the front of his fists, pushing the alien back the way he came. The camera goes into slow motion just as he the first warrior is hit, reverting back to normal speed immediately after. In succession, he does the same to each of the other warriors. Some dragged in front, clearly unconscious, some grasping him by the legs or torso, attempting to stop him from continuing onward into space.

Freeza! Is this the best you can do!

[Said in a low rumbling scream.

[A dozen more warriors are shown exiting the space ship and flying at amazing speeds toward Bardock (whom is still dragging many of the warriors back toward the ship in space.)

[Bardock exit's the planets atmosphere and enters the blackness of space. The planet is shown below him as he continues to fly towards the large ship.

[As the new batch of warriors reaches Bardock flying in a blur, the camera shows Bardock come to a halt. A massive explosion is created by Bardock. The sonic blast riddles the entire area of space he is in. Freeza's ship slightly shakes from it's power.

[The camera cuts to the interiors of the ship. It shakes enough to disturb those inside.

[Bardock is left inside a bubble of smoke. As it clears, he is shown in a blocking stance, still floating in space. His arms are crossed in an X over his face. He allows his block to fall to a relaxed position. All the warriors are gone, presumably vaporized by the explosion.

[The camera shows Bardock elegantly floating in space with the beautiful planet below and behind him.

[Bardock begins to throw small disk-like energy blasts from his hands, each aimed towards Freeza's ship

-Each energy blast is small and yellow, no bigger than his hand. They move at amazing speeds in an arc towards the ship. Each leaving a long trail of energy behind it.

[The camera shows the volley of energy traveling rapidly towards Freeza's ship.

[After the volley of small energy blast disks, the camera cuts back to Bardock holding his hands together near his chest. His aura becomes much larger and moves rapidly around his body, it becomes white hot and more electricity exudes from it. He aims his palms toward the massive ship, allowing an equally massive energy bomb to rapidly appear out in front of his body. It is spherical and nearly 5x as large as himself. It is glowing and coursing with energy. Electricity sparks all around it.

Here, Freeza. Catch!

[Bardock is shown sending the massive energy blast (careening in an arc) directly for Freeza's ship.

[The camera cuts to the same cargo bay doors already open, as energy blasts of the same type and color as jettisoned out. Each smashing into the ones Bardock has tossed. Large explosions are created as each energy blast was countered, stopping each blast from hitting the ship.

[The camera cuts back to the top of the cargo bay doors on the top of the ship. Freeza himself rises slowly into the vacuum of space. He elegantly fly's outward (standing straight up with one leg slightly bent backwards) along the top of his ship, ending on the very edge of the saucer-like ship.

[Freeza pauses for a moment, finally exuding an intense, evil smile. He raises his right hand over his head and extends his pointer finger.

[Almost instantly, a massive ball of energy, red and white hot in color, is emitted over his finger. It is nearly the size of a small moon. Freeza himself is a tiny spec under the massive energy bomb, coursing with black and hot blue electricity.

[The camera cuts back to Bardock, taken aback by the sheer size of this energy bomb. He raises his own hand and creates a much smaller energy bomb of his own. It slowly gains size and begins to course with more intense energy as it gets bigger. He tosses it towards Freeza.

[Bardocks energy bomb is redirected towards the top of Freeza's massive energy bomb. Bardocks energy bomb dissolves into Freeza's, causing no damage, but making Freeza's bomb grow slightly larger.

[The Saiyan warrior and Freeza has a brief stare down, as the camera pan their eyes each filled with hate and destructive intent.

[Freeza begins to laugh sadistically. He tosses the massive energy directly towards Bardock and the planet behind him.

[Bardock's aura again rapidly courses all around him, reaching a critical point. He peers over his shoulder to view the planet below. Refocusing his attention on Freeza, he rapidly accelerates to incredible speeds, ready to ram the energy blast with his own body.

[Bardock reaches the massive energy bombs exterior. He slams into it at high speeds, slowing its movement drastically. He struggles to slow the energy bomb to a stop but clearly is not powerful enough to do so.

-The camera will cut to a distant view showing the massive ball of energy slowing down.

[He begins to scream in pain as his armor and bandana vaporize off his body.

**Bardock**

[Writhing in pain, Bardock yells.

Freeza! You die by the hands of a Saiyan! I've foreseen it! It will be your own undoing!

[The camera cuts to Freeza floating in space, standing on the very tip of his ship. He is still laughing sadistically.

[Bardock releases one last sigh of pain before the camera goes into a close-up. He is instantly vaporized as the energy bomb slowly moves through him and beyond.

[The massive energy blast continues to make it's way toward the planet below. It slowly careens into the planet, slowing down as it starts to melt into the planet itself. The planet brilliantly explodes with a massive shockwave.

[The camera cuts to Freeza still floating in space on near the edge of his ship. He raises his hand and emits energy in the shape of a shield. It covers the front end of himself and the ship

[The camera shows the explosion radiating outward, passing Freeza and his ship. Neither take damage.

[The camera cuts back into the interior of the bridge of Freeza's ship.

[Freeza is shown entering the bridge from behind a metallic retracting door. His arms are clasped behind his back. He makes his way toward his chair.

**Zarbon**

[Spoken with sarcasm

So, that's the end of the monkeys…a shame really. I would have liked to wipe them all out of existence myself.

**Freeza**

[Said as he nears and sits down on his throne

Inform prince Vegeta that he is now one of the few surviving Saiyan's left in the universe.

**Zarbon**

Right away, my Lord

[The camera cuts to a pair of Saiyan's sitting outside in a clearing. It is very dark. Light only by star light above. (clearly on another planet far away) A beautiful star system and double moon can be seen in the night sky. A forest tree line can be seen in the background. The pair sits on logs around a campfire.

[The camera pans to show a young boy, no more than 10 years old. Along with an incredibly large and muscular, bald, man.

-The boy is Prince Vegeta. Air to the throne of all Saiyan's. He wears the same Saiyan armor as all other warriors. His hair is large and spikey as well.

-The large man is Nappa. He is the Prince's bodyguard. He is completely bald and asleep still sitting up with his arms crossed over his chest.

**Voice over a communication device on Vegeta's arm**

[Spoken through static

My Lord, Prince Vegeta. I regret to inform you that planet Vegeta has been destroyed.

[The voice pauses

It was hit by a large meteor just a few hours ago. There were no survivors.

[Vegeta shows no signs of emotion. His expression does not change after hearing this news

**Vegeta**

Oh…that's too bad.

[Spoken with a small pause

[The camera fades out

[The camera fades back in, showing a small pod exiting hyper space.

[The camera cuts to a space shot of Earth, as Goku's pod enters the atmosphere

[The camera follows the pod moving at extremely velocity through the sky. It eventually careens directly through the wing of an airplane: filled with humans and animals alike.

-_In the DragonBall Z cartoon, animals of all types are part of every day society. Each walking upright and with the ability to speak, hold normal jobs, and even participate in human sporting events. These animals, such as bears, foxes and dinosaurs, are dressed in human clothing and would likely be created by CGI. It is vital that they are not made to look real. It is important that they are created to look similar to the animal-people in the original cartoon. _

[Goku's Pod smashes through the wing of a jet airplane, causing it to rupture and ultimately burst into flames.

**Pilot **

[Both pilots are CGI animals: one a bright red fox and the other a brown bear. Each are sporting classic pilot attire

[The bear pilot speaks into the headset he is wearing

[Said in a scruffy voice

Mayday! Mayday! We're going down. Repeat. We are going down!

[The bear pilot struggles to get a hold of the steering toggle of the plane. Screams from the passengers can he heard through the cabin.

[The camera cuts to the human stewardess attempting to calm the passengers.

**Stewardess**

Please remain calm. Everything is under control.

[The camera pans the plane, show casing animals and humans alike. Each screaming in horror and fastening their seatbelts.

[The camera cuts back to the pilots cabin, showing the bear pilot still struggling to right the plane.

[The camera slightly shifts to the left, showing the fox pilot buckling on a parachute. Snapping the last buckle in place, he speaks.

**Fox Pilot**

Good luck, my old friend…I'm outta' here!

[The bear pilot is shown in extreme fear and confusion.

[The camera shifts to the passenger cabin as the Fox Pilot blows the main hatch door that resides just outside the pilots cabin.

[The camera cuts to a distant shot of the plan on fire in the sky, diving rapidly towards the ground. A small figure can be seen jumping out of the plane and engaging its parachute.

[The camera shifts to the Fox Pilot slowly floating towards the ground, a massive explosion can he heard a few moments later. Light shines on his body and some small debris are tossed in his direction.

[The camera cuts to a small clearing inside a forest, slightly pointing upward in view of the distant horizon. A small trail of smoke can be seen far in the distant horizon. (Clearly the smoke from the plane crash) The pod rapidly enters view from the distant sky and slams into the forest floor. After the smoke and debris clear, we see it has left a sizable crater. The pod is smoking heavily.

[The area is somewhere in the forest. Mountains can be seen in the distance. It is an exceptionally beautiful summer day.

[The camera cuts to an old man in a black gi, whom is holding a walking stick.. He is walking along a dirt path on the side of a mountain near the forest line. He has a short white beard and is in his late 60s-70s.

[The man hears the impact and spots the smoke over the tree line nearby. He makes his way in that direction.

[The camera shifts back to the pod as this old man enters the area. He skims the area of the pod, looking downward into the crater.

[The camera shows him slowly making his way downward into the crater.

[The camera shifts to a front view of the pod, it's door retracts. A babies cry can now be clearly heard.

-The old man is named Gohan. He sports a black martial arts gi with a black Japanese-style character font symbol on his back. The symbol resides in a white circle on his back.

**Gohan**

Oh…oh my! Little fella' you look like you've been through quiet a ride. And look, you've bumped your head.

[The camera switches to a side view as Gohan scoops the baby out of the pod.

[The shot allows us to clearly see a small cut on the babies forehead. It is bleeding very slightly.

[The shot remains stationary as Gohan lifts the baby into the air.

[The baby begins to urinate on his face.

Ohh!!!

[The shot freezes on that image.

[The camera pull back in the frozen image as a voice overlays the image

**Voice: Announcer **

_**-**Preferably the same announcer who voiced the original DragonBall Z cartoons. _

[The voice overlays each still image shown

And so, baby Kakkarot was adopted by the strange hermit man named Gohan.

[Still images of Goku growing up will be shown. He is shown performing many feats of super strength as a young boy. Images of him in his darkened orange jump suit with a dark blue under shirt are shown. His orange gi sports the same symbol Gohan had on his back. Shots of him riding his small cloud named Nimbus are shown. Images of him using what is known as the Kamehameha wave is emphasized. (This is an energy beam emitted from the hands of Goku. It is white with blue hughs, electricity and a surge of light accompanies it. It is quite large. This is shown destroying an array of objects such as walls, cars, or being shot at other beings or people.) As the images pass, Goku is shown aging to that of a young man, roughly in his early 20s. He is show fighting many villains of various types.

[Images of each character will be shown. Emphasis will be put on Goku's tail. In which some images will show Goku staring into the full moon and turning into a giant Ape like monster. The giant ape destroys and ravages a city, igniting it into flames. Images will be shown of the giant Apes tail being cut off, allowing Goku to revert back to a normal boy.

_-Saiyan warriors morphed into giant ape-like creatures. This greatly increased their fighting power and allowed them to ravage planets for Lord Freeza. We will come to later understand that all Saiyans with a tail have the ability to turn into this monster when viewing the full moon._

Trained in the art of fighting from a young boy, by the turtle hermit: Master Roshi, Goku would grow up to become one of Earths most powerful warriors. Along with his best friends Krillen, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong, Goku had successfully defeated the evil Namekian sorcerer: King Piccolo, who had plotted to take over planet Earth and force it's population into slavery.

[Images of Goku as a young man, roughly early 20s, is shown fighting an older looking Namekian alien. He is shown defeating him, ultimately destroying him in a large energy blast wave

[Namekians are a race of tall, green aliens. They sport sizable fangs and have the ability to regenerate limbs.

King Piccolo's life was ended by Goku. All had seemed well until the mighty Z warriors discovered that King Piccolo had made another, evil copy of himself. Goku must once again fight to save Earth from certain demise.


End file.
